


Caviar and Cigarettes

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re going to dress in these complicated outfits, at least give me the pleasure of undressing you.”</p><p>In a universe where Snoke never existed, Kylo Amidala has taken after his mother and grandmother and entered the world of politics. He and Ambassador Hux of the First Order, natural political enemies, are in a "secret" relationship and take every opportunity to rendezvous, even if it may end with them being caught. Especially if it will end with them being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caviar and Cigarettes

Prince Kylo Amidala, the only child of Leia Organa of Alderaan, was a man of singular tastes. He may have inherited his Force abilities from his mother and grandfather, but his political acumen and grandiose sense of fashion came purely from his grandmother.

The prince was never seen in public in an outfit that couldn’t be described as “extravagant,” and he adopted his grandmother’s ceremonial name as part of his official title. Even his mother agreed that the name “Ben” no longer suited him, though she continued to use it in private.

Despite his Force sensitivity, Kylo chose to go into politics instead of furthering his Jedi training. His uncle was disappointed, but Kylo also sensed a peculiar sense of relief, perhaps of a darker path now avoided.

Kylo was always in attendance at the many political functions and benefits put together by the New Republic, ingratiating himself to the hundreds of representatives from distant planets and systems.

In fact, it was at one of these events that he first met Ambassador Brendol Hux, the appointed representative of the First Order, a small collection of Outer Rim planets that were mainly home to the descendants of the former Galactic Empire.

Hux’s hair was as fiery as his passion for the wellbeing of those he represented. After the fall of the Empire, its loyal citizens were forced to pay heavy reparations, and most were forced from their homes in revenge. Hux’s family had been one of those; Hux was an infant at the time, and so his childhood was spent aboard derelict ships as his people searched for new planets that might accept them. It was a harsh environment in which to grow up, but it resulted in his utter devotion to negotiating a better life for his people.

The two men had butted heads many times during these benefits, though never because of Hux’s agenda. Kylo supported sending aid to the descendents of the Empire, which was frowned upon by many; after all, he was one of the last sons of Alderaan, thanks to the Empire. Yet Kylo didn’t understand why these people should be punished for the sins of their parents.

The men simply had very different temperaments and argued frequently over their unique handling of diplomatic situations. Some interpreted this as sexual tension, but most just shrugged and accepted that they seemed to hate each other, which felt like a natural assumption to make based on the history between their respective cultures.

So it continued at the benefit for the newly elected Chancellor of the Republic, Lanever Villecham. The other senators and ambassadors talked amongst themselves as Kylo and Hux’s voices began to rise; they were squabbling over Kylo’s recent negotiations with the Iridonian system.

“Their government has been encroaching on our territories for months, yet you offer them neuranium in exchange for kyber crystals! Do you realize how absurd that is?” Hux hissed.

Kylo glowered at the ambassador. “They need the neuranium to build shelters that will protect them from the radiation of their sun! The only reason they’re encroaching on your borders is because their planet’s environment is becoming increasingly hostile!” His stained lips sneered at Hux, who looked absolutely furious.

The constant buzzing of the crowd began to quiet as they turned their attention to the arguing men.

Hux was about to retort, but noticed the shift and looked around resentfully. “Perhaps we should take our discussion elsewhere,” he sighed loudly.

Kylo swept his eyes around the room dramatically. “I suppose, in this instance, you are correct.” He gestured toward the main entrance. “After you, ambassador.”

The crowd of delegates sighed in relief as they left the room, the tension going with them.

The moment they were out of eyesight, Kylo crowded Hux against the nearest wall and smothered him with a bruising kiss.

Hux gasped for breath when Kylo broke away. “Is this why you’re wearing such minimal makeup?” He licked absently at his now starblossom-flavored lips.

Kylo smirked. “Your collar was smudged white after the last time. I’m fairly certain people noticed.”

Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo knew that was part of the thrill for him. He drew Kylo into another kiss, still so close to the din of the banquet hall, and ran his thumbs over the tiny dots on Kylo’s cheeks, smearing them red. “Well, you certainly didn’t wear an outfit that might be easier to remove.” He flicked one of the dark feathers circling Kylo’s long neck.

“You enjoy the challenge.” With that, Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand and lead him up the grand staircase, his gown trailing behind him.

Hux did his best to avoid tripping on the fabric. “Where are you taking us this time?”

“There’s a storage room upstairs of antique Naboo artwork that’s rarely used.”

Hux was about to grumble _Of course you want to fuck me while surrounded by creepy Naboo statues,_ but then Kylo was looking down at him, his dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight and his red lipstick smudged sinfully around his lips. Hux was rendered genuinely speechless.

They made their way silently down the second floor hallway until they reached the very last door. Kylo gently turned the knob and pushed the door open.

His description of this place as a “room” was inaccurate; it was closer to a closet, and most of it was filled with paintings and statuettes draped in canvas cloths. Kylo crowded Hux inside, but didn’t lock the door behind them. They were now pressed chest to chest in the small space. Kylo didn’t seem bothered by any of this and immediately lavished Hux with wet kisses.

“Isn’t there another room better suited for this?” Hux groaned as Kylo nipped eagerly at his throat.

“But you’re enjoying this,” Kylo murmured into his ear. “It feels even more illicit than usual, and it excites you.”

Hux whined as he felt Kylo rifling through his thoughts; he knew he couldn’t deny it. The idea of being caught made him rock hard against Kylo’s velvet-covered thigh.

“Perhaps if you moan loudly enough,” Kylo whispered. He moved his leg up to rub deliciously against Hux’s erection.

Hux grasped at Kylo’s thick biceps as his hips jerked forward for more friction. “I need you to touch me,” he begged as he grabbed Kylo’s hand to remove one of his gloves. Yet no matter how much he tugged, the glove would not pull free. Hux ran his fingers up Kylo’s arm, searching for the end of the glove, and growing increasingly frustrated as he got to Kylo’s shoulder. “Is your glove attached to your gown!?”

Kylo grinned smugly and removed his feathered collar, revealing that his gloves were in fact attached to his sleeves, then turned his back to Hux. The gown laced all the way down his spine.

Hux had never been more turned on and frustrated in his life. “You do this on purpose, I swear,” Hux sighed.

“I knew you’d like it.” Kylo reached up to untie the knot at the nape of his neck.

Hux quickly batted his hands away. “If you’re going to dress in these complicated outfits, at least give me the pleasure of undressing you.”

Kylo placed his hands on the wall in front of him, smiling triumphantly.

Hux immediately set to work unlacing the dozens of grommets, exposing Kylo’s pale back inch by inch. Once the back of the dress was mostly open, Hux turned Kylo back around and tugged on Kylo’s right sleeve until it came off, pulling in the hope of exposing one of Kylo’s lovely pink nipples. Instead he found a black pasty hiding what he so desperately sought.

“I .. just- Why?”

“This fabric is unforgiving, and I want everything to be smooth.” He ran his hands down his chest as he explained, further teasing his lover.

Hux huffed in exasperation and ripped the pasty off. Kylo hissed at the sensation, but Hux was quick to lavish the reddened skin with a soothing tongue. He gently bit Kylo’s nipple as his hiss turned into a low groan.

“Nng, can I fuck you, Hux?” Kylo managed to moan, his fingers sinking into Hux’s bright hair.

Hux looked up at him through his lashes and flicked his tongue again over Kylo’s nipple. “Why the hell else are we in this ridiculous closet?”

Kylo pulled Hux up until they were face to face again, kissing him feverishly as his hands went to work undoing Hux’s fly. Hux helped shove his pants down, managing to get them off one leg.

“Gods, I hope your leggings aren’t attached to your dress, too,” Hux murmured as he grabbed at Kylo’s skirts, hiking them up to his waist. He pushed his hands underneath until he found Kylo’s hips and, thankfully, the hem of his leggings. He pushed them halfway down Kylo’s muscular thighs, which was more than enough. “Did you bring lube?”

Kylo rifled through his skirts until he retrieved a small tube. “I never wear a gown that doesn’t have pockets.”

Hux took the tube and poured a small amount on his fingers, then reached back to finger himself open.

Kylo pulled him close and reached around until he could feel where Hux’s fingers slipped messily inside himself. His other hand gripped Hux’s collar and he kissed him gently. “One day I’ll strip you down and make love to you like you deserve, take you apart piece by piece, keep you locked up for days and make you mine.”

Hux flushed nearly as brightly as his hair and swallowed thickly. “Well, this will have to do for now. We’ve been gone too long already.”

Kylo kept their eyes locked while he slipped a finger inside Hux. His rings caught on Hux’s rim and he couldn’t suppress a shudder. “Perhaps we should let ourselves be caught then. Imagine the door swinging open right now and a senator seeing you here, with me, with our fingers in your ass, your beautiful cock leaking all over my expensive dress ….”

Hux nearly sobbed, his erection straining even harder. “Please fuck me, Kylo …”

Kylo shushed him gently and pulled them down until he was on the floor with Hux in his lap. He used the rest of the lube to slick himself, then Hux pushed down until he was fully seated on Kylo’s cock. The skirts rustled as he pushed them farther up Kylo’s stomach and out of the way. Kylo gripped his hips with one gloved hand and one bare, his top still only half off.

They rocked together on the floor in a ridiculous pile of fabric. Hux planted his hands on the wall for leverage.

“Do you think the fabric of your pants will hide my cum as it pours out of you? What would you do if someone noticed the wet spot?”

Hux ground down extra hard, his eyes screwed shut. He wanted to feel it running down his thighs as he spoke to the other dignitaries; his own dirty little secret.

Kylo’s eyes flashed as he heard the thought. “Your dirty secret, eh? Maybe I should mark your throat, suck bruises into your delicate skin. Imagine their faces when we return and our clothes are disheveled and you’re limping because I fucked you so well.”

Hux cried out at that. Kylo was practically projecting it like a holofilm into Hux’s head. He could feel their eyes on him, horrified and intrigued. Who would have guessed General Organa’s son could be so thoroughly debauched? Who would believe that Kylo Amidala wanted him, of all people? Hux pushed two fingers into Kylo’s mouth; he sucked on them eagerly, then Hux ran his spit slick fingers over the smudged remnants of Kylo’s makeup. People would definitely notice that.

Kylo shifted his hips until each thrust was pegging Hux’s prostate, grunting in pleasure at the new angle. Hux was nearly overwhelmed, but the fabric shifting over his cock wasn’t providing enough friction.

“Someday, everyone will know that you’re mine,” Kylo growled with one final thrust and came inside Hux, doubling over to press his face into Hux’s collarbone.

Hux leaned onto Kylo, his breath coming in deep gasps. He wanted that, too, but for now he kept it buried. His most immediate desire was to get off; he wasn’t sure he could handle being this hard for much longer.

With a grand gesture, Kylo Force-lifted Hux back to his feet. Kylo’s spent cock slipping out of him so quickly caused Hux to yelp in the most undignified way, but then Kylo was rubbing Hux’s cock over his face, smearing his makeup with precum. Hux’s eyes nearly crossed as he let his weight fall back against the wall. Kylo swallowed his erection easily and slid his ungloved fingers back into Hux’s abused hole.

Hux came with a shout that he was certain would be heard over the chatter downstairs, but he felt too good to care. Kylo swallowed his come and licked him clean as best he could, then helped him step back into his pants. As he stood, he pulled Hux’s jodhpurs up with him and buttoned them.

Once they were face to face, Kylo kissed Hux languidly.

“I’m fully capable of dressing myself,” Hux protested weakly, his breathing still erratic.

Kylo smirked. “It took three attendants to get me into this gown,” he admitted.

“What the pfassk, Kylo?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be more of this (I already have part two written) because I've never been more smitten with a concept than I am of Kylo Ren in pretty outfits. And I accidentally discovered a plot??


End file.
